


Colorless

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, colorblind soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: In a world where everything you see is black and white until you meet your soulmate, I was craving for something else than love.
Kudos: 6





	Colorless

I didn’t mind seeing all my friends introducing their soulmates to me, I didn’t mind hearing them talking how wonderful life was since they met each other. I didn’t even mind the mooning, the longing, and everyone questioning me about why I didn’t find my soulmates yet.

I knew it could take some times to find each other. There was a lot of stories about people who found their soulmate when they were 50.   
I didn’t mind, I even didn’t find it depressing at all.

But what was annoying me.

_What was annoying me in the deepest part of my heart._

**_Is that I knew for sure I didn’t want to fall in love._ **

All the romance, the passion, l’amooooour, that just wasn’t for me.   
It was like coffee, everybody drinks it, the smell is nice but I know I can’t stand the bitter taste of it.   
So, no thank you. 

Still, I hated the fact that I wasn’t able to see colors. It wasn’t even daltonism, it was pure black and white, and I hated every part of it.   
A little because I couldn’t guess the colors of the flowers I was growing in my house.   
But mostly because I wrote.   
A lot.

Since I was a kid, I was writing pages after pages of stories, of adventures, of girls fighting pirates, of boys riding unicorns. There were strong female characters, sensitive male ones, and even non-binary pals and a lot of people who didn’t need someone else to feel complete.   
But I couldn’t see the eyes of my persona, couldn’t see the scales of my dragon, or the drawing on my captain’s flag. Every time I tried to describe how my favorite creation looked like, it was a pain in my chest.

Sometimes, I even felt like since I’m incomplete, my work would be as well. 

I still tried to write something down. I hurt my wrist by typing on my computer, hurt my fingers with the pens I used to blacken my notebooks. And sometimes, _sometimes_ , it seemed to me like I could see colors.   
Flashes of light, of... blue ? And... green ? But it disappeared as quickly as it came, and I always thought it was just an illusion.

Until one day.

I was going to pay for a new notebook, I looked at the display of the bookshop and then, THEN, the world was colorful.   
Completely, entirely colorful.   
My heart stopped beating. What the hell was going on ? No one else was here, I was alone in the bookshop, the seller was in their storeroom to take others books, so how was that possible ? I watched the display again, and then it hit me.

There was a pen, a beautiful fountain pen made of silver and jade (green ! it was green !), very expensive but so gorgeous and I felt, I knew that this pen was made for me.   
I didn’t even think twice, I bought it.   
When I was back into my house, the world turned black and white again.   
Except my pen, and its wonderful green jade.

I was quite content of that. Until I started to write with this pen. I was right, this pen was made for me. I could write for hours and hours, my hand was never hurt, my fingers were never tired, and words after words after words came. My room was full of colors, I discovered my violet and yellow little garden, I watched sunset from my desk, I read again my favorite books when I was a child, discovering the colors of the illustrations for the first time.

And I wrote and I wrote and I wrote.

And now, here I am. My magical pen in my hand, I’m about to autograph my very first published book for over a hundred of readers. My magical pen in my hand, I’m about to write down names and sweet words for hours and to discover new faces and new colors, colors in their eyes, on their hair, on their skin, on their fingers, I’m hungry for all these colors. My magical pen in my hand, I’m watching my reflection, my own colors, the world not black and white anymore, as I’m now with the best soulmate ever.

Myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to every aromantic people here. My people.


End file.
